Administrative Core Abstract The Administrative Core of the Southern and Central Africa International Centers of Excellence for Malaria Research (ICEMR) will build on the success of the Southern Africa ICEMR. Over the past six years the Administrative Core of the Southern Africa ICEMR established strong personal, management and financial relationships with each of our seven partner institutions in four countries, including Macha Research Trust, the Tropical Diseases Research Center and the University of Zambia in Zambia, the Biomedical and Research Training Institute and National Institute of Health Research in Zimbabwe, Universit Protestante au Congo in the Democratic Republic of Congo, and the University of Witwatersrand in South Africa. These relationships took years to develop and mature and will form the foundation for the Administrative Core of the Southern and Central Africa ICEMR. The Administrative Core will provide the leadership, guidance, administrative support, financial management and oversight to ensure the efficient resource management and success of the Southern and Central Africa ICEMR. The Administrative Core's mid- and short-term goals are to ensure that resources are managed efficiently and the planned research activities are coordinated, tracked, reported and completed within the proposed timeline. The long-term goals of the Administrative Core are to ensure that the Southern and Central Africa ICEMR makes substantial contributions to regional malaria control and elimination through the research and capacity building of the three Research Areas and the Data Management and Biostatistics, Spatial Sciences and Parasite Genetics Cores.